takiraahfandomcom-20200213-history
Jumpspace
Extradimensional shift space, more commonly referred to as Jumpspace or The Jump, is a special plane of reality intertwined with the real universe via interspace. Jumpspace is used for long-distance transportation of starships, in a process often called 'jumping'. It is commonly accessed using an interspatial shift drive, but can also be accessed via other methods including the excitation of enriched Takitrium. A vessel designed for Jumpspace travel is called a Jumpcraft. Jumpcraft travels through a bright Jumpspace tunnel]] Traditional concepts of distance and location become twisted in Jumpspace - it is described as constantly shifting and distorting. If matter enters Jumpspace and "travels" across a distance, they will emerge in a different location in realspace, though will appear to have traversed a much greater distance. This can be exploited to allow for faster-than-light travel through the use of jumpdrives to safely transition matter between the jump and realspace. The exact factor by which distances are "shortened" in Jumpspace is called the shift factor, but it is not constant throughout the whole realm. The chaotic movements of the realm lead to vastly varying shift factors, though there are areas referred to as "pathways" where Jumpspace is mostly calm, and the shift factor lies at approximately 33,330,000, meaning that distances across them are about 33,330,000 times shorter in Jumpspace than in the real plane. Interstellar civilisations often used these pathways for the majority of their superluminal traffic, as travelling in the more chaotic "clouds" of the realm made travel times difficult to predict. Though these pathways do slowly change shape over time, they are easy to track and take so long to shift drastically that it rarely has an effect on galactic civilisation. Jumpspace forms the backbone of any interstellar civilisation, as faster-than-light travel is essential for crossing the vast distances between star systems in any reasonable length of time. Through the use of jumpdrives mounted aboard starships, space-faring vessels can navigate the stars in much shorter times than realspace would normally allow for. Jumpspace has a ambient blue-ish glow, and has nebulous clouds of gas and dust scattered throughout. Points of light are also seen dotting it, though whether they are star-like bodies or not is unknown, as the exotic and ever-changing nature of the realm makes it difficult to monitor. Jumpspace is known to be filled with varying but often high levels of electromagnetic radiation, which makes it dangerous to most living organisms. Spaceships that enter jumpspace have to be equipped with the proper shielding in order to protect from these harmful effects. Low-level shields can protect against Jumpspace for only a few minutes, though starship shields and some specialised EVA suits are equipped to handle the forces of the Jump. The Jump is not uniformly dense, with some areas being "thicker" than others, meaning that the quickest path between two locations through jumpspace is not strictly a straight line. Areas of normal space that harbour extreme gravitational forces, such as black holes and neutron stars, or powerful astronomical phenomena such as supernovae can have effects on Jumpspace, most notably creating Jumpstorms, which are extremely dangerous to navigate and can be fatal to unlucky navigators that pass through them.Category:TechnologyCategory:Locations Category:Dimensions